Within The Misunderstandings
by DestinChild
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place within Star Crossed Misunderstandings. Steve/Vicki with regular visits from the other characters we love.
1. Telling Catherine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Vicki and any other characters you do not recognize. Please do not play with my characters unless you ask and I say yes. **

Steve paced the house again before ending up in the kitchen again. Vicki stood at the counter preparing dinner as she had been the last time Steve had entered the kitchen all of ten minutes before. Steve exited yet again, did a circuit of the house, before coming back to the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh will you stop it," said Vicki exasperated.

Steve gave her a confused look.

"Would you prefer I leave and you talk to Catherine alone," asked Vicki with all sincerity.

She trusted Steve completely and knew that if he wanted to talk to Catherine about their relationship all by himself nothing would happen. She had volunteered to make dinner so that she could be there to help Steve relax, but if his pacing was any indication, she wasn't helping him. If anything he looked more tense. Steve gave her a worried glance before pacing within the kitchen.

"Okay thats it. Steve I am leaving and you can tell Catherine all by yourself."

"What? No," yelled Steve grabbing onto Vicki's arm.

"I really don't mind. Besides I don't want it to seem like we are rubbing our relationship in her face," said Vicki.

"Please don't go. I'm just nervous about telling her. I mean aside from Danny she is one of my best friends and although we were never anything serious, I don't want to hurt her." "Neither do I. Which is why I'm wondering if my being here isn't going to do just that," explained Vicki.

"Please stay. I need you here," said Steve looking into Vicki's eyes.

"Okay, I'll stay. But let me know if at any point you want to talk to her alone. I'll understand," said Vicki as she squeezed Steve's hand and returned to making dinner.

"Deal," said Steve as he looped over to the counter and watched Vicki as she cooked.

He absolutely loved when she cooked at his house. It was like playing house except in this case it was real. At the end of the day Vicki stayed here with him, or they went to her house, but they stayed together. Steve was watching Vicki with a dopey grin and was zoned enough that he didn't realize that Catherine had let herself into the house. Vicki was so concentrated on adding the right seasoning to her mother's penne alla vodka that she didn't notice Catherine either.

Catherine looked at the two of them and it wasn't hard to figure out what Steve had wanted to talk to her about. If Catherine had to guess this woman was the reason that Steve and her hadn't been getting together for their 'dates.' It was a bit sad because Catherine had liked the arrangement she had with Steve, but she was delighted for him. As one of his best friends she knew how hard it was for him to trust people and connect with them. She was happy that he seemed to have found someone to be with. Catherine subtly cleared her throat, startling the two people in the kitchen.

Steve turned around and a nervous smile was on his face, but when he saw the affectionate smile that Catherine was directing towards him and Vicki, a genuine smile graced his face. Vicki looked over and tried not to fidget as she meet someone who Steve had known for years and who was very important to him.

"Hi I'm Catherine Rollins," said Catherine as she extended her hand toward Vicki after giving Steve a hug.

"I'm Vicki Williams," said Vicki with a smaller yet calmer smile.

"Any relation to Danny Williams," asked Catherine having met Steve's partner.

"His sister actually," said Vicki with a blush.

"Well, that must be interesting," laughed Catherine.

Vicki joined in the laughter.

"Interesting is one way of putting it. I swear Dan spent so much time saying Steve and I should get together, that I don't think he bothered to stop and think what that would mean," joined in Vicki.

Catherine and Vicki burst out laughing. Steve just grinned at the fact that two of the most important women in his life were getting along so well. The three finally sat down to dinner and they laughed through most of it. The girls found a lot of enjoyment in picking on Steve and calling him out on some of the stuff he said. After dessert Vicki excused herself and headed home to allow Steve and Catherine to have some privacy to talk. Steve promised to meet her later at her house.

"So I am guessing she's the reason I've seen less of you," asked Catherine as she helped Steve clean the dishes.

"Yeah she is," said Steve with an affectionate smile as he thought of Vicki.

"I like her. Gotta say she is perfect for you," said Catherine with a somewhat sad laugh.

"So I've been told. Look Cath I'm sorry to have surprised you with this," started Steve.

"Don't be. We never promised each other anything. We were a casual thing when we were in the same place at the same time."

"You were never casual Cath," said Steve with a sad smile.

"Thanks for saying that," said Catherine as a few tears slid down her cheek.

"I mean it. But we both knew that we weren't meant to be more, right," asked Steve nervous now thinking he had misled her.

"Are you kidding me? We would never have survived if we made an attempt! I'm actually kinda glad one of us found someone because now there's no chance we can screw up our friendship by trying to be more," said Catherine with a laugh.

Steve joined in with her laughter.

"Okay so now that we've established that we are better off as just friends, what do you really think of her," asked Steve.

"I wasn't lying before. She is perfect for you. And I like her a lot. She doesn't take any of your bullshit, but she is protective of you. Its what you need," said Catherine with a fond smile for Steve.

"You have no idea how relived I am to hear you say that," said Steve with an exaggerated sigh.

"I can guess sailor. Now get out of here. There is a girl waiting for you at her house and I am pretty sure there is a frilly drink and a lonely man waiting for me at some bar," joked Catherine.

"You should try the one on the beach that you pass on the way here," said Steve as he walked Catherine and himself to the door.

"Why?"

"Its where I met Vicki," said Steve with a grin.


	2. Permission to Marry Who?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the bed I am on (It was my mother's.)**

The phone rang at the Williams house while Mrs. WIlliams was in the kitchen making dinner. Upon answering she was surprised and a bit nervous to hear her son's partner/ her daughter's boyfriend on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Williams. Its Steve McGarrett," said Steve timidly.

"Oh hello Steven. Is Daniel and Vicki alright?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah . Thats not the reason I am calling," said STeve quickly realizing what his call might have seemed like.

"Alright. You know you don't have to keep introducing yourself every time you call Steven. I think we know who you are by now. And please its Ma Williams."

"Sorry. Ma Williams."

"Don't worry about it. What can I do for you Steve," asked Mrs. Williams with what Steve knew to be a smile.

"I was actually hoping to ask your husband a question."

"Sure. He's just out in the garage working on another one of those death machines on two wheels. Just give me a moment to give him the phone."

"Thank you Mrs. I mean Ma Williams."

Steve heard what must have been the door to the garage opening and then two distant voices talking. He figured Mrs. Williams was telling her husband he was on the phone.

"Hey Steve."

"Hello Mr. I mean Liam."

"So what's this I hear about a question you want to ask me?"

"Well, um you see, as you know Vicki and I have been dating for about a year now," said Steve pausing as if waiting for confirmation.

"Yes...," said Mr. Williams prompting Steve to continue.

"And as you also know I have come to love her very much before that time and during that time and she has come to love me," rambled Steve.

"Yes. We both know this Steve. Where are you going with this," asked Mr. Williams.

Liam Williams was an intelligent man and a diligent father and he was pretty sure he knew where Steve was going with the conversation. However, he had noticed that Steve had sounded nervous and he was enjoying actually making Steve say the words.

"Well, I was hoping to marry your daughter," said Steve in a rush.

"Thats wonderful. Have you asked her yet," asked Mr. Williams with a proud smile on his face.

"No, not yet. I wanted to ask you first," said Steve nervously.

"Ask me what? To marry you," said Mr. Williams teasingly.

"What? No! I wanted to ask your permission to marry Vicki," exclaimed Steve.

It was only after Steve's outburst that he heard Mr. Williams laughing and realized he was being teased.

"I know what you meant Steven. I was only teasing you," said Mr. WIlliams, still chuckling.

"Yeah. I got that now sir."

"My answer is yes," said Mr. Williams in all seriousness.

"Oh so you do want to marry me," said Steve, now being the teaser.

Mr. Williams burst out laughing and Steve joined in.

"Yeah you'll do," said Mr. Williams between laughs.

"Thank you sir."

"Thank me by taking good care of my daughter."

"I will Liam," said Steve in all seriousness, about to hang up.

"Hey wait Steve. When are you going to ask her," asked Mr. Williams as an afterthought.

"I thought perhaps in two months, on our anniversary. Don't all women want diamonds on their anniversary," joked Steve.

"That they do. Goodbye Steve."

"Bye Liam."

Mr. Williams hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

"Hey Cat," yelled Mr. Williams as he entered the house," We gotta call Daniel and Anna and how fast can we book tickets to Hawaii?"

**Review dearies if you want more. And please don't forget to add any ideas for scenes**


	3. Rings of Disaster

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the bed I am on (It was my mother's.)**

**I know this update took a while, but I live in New York which meant we just dealt with a hurricane (Sandy) and a nor'easter (Athena). So things have been crazy. Oh and did I mention that I volunteer at a school and we just had the show that had been cancelled due to the storms and rescheduled? Yeah so crazy...**

**Also so you all know, these stories might not stay in order. I had an idea for a chapter that would technically come before the first chapter. So, I am gonna start skipping around**

The idea had come to him when he had seen the picture. One of the few that had all four of them smiling at the camera. Mrs. McGarrett held a two year old Mary as a six year old Steve hung over his mother's shoulders, his arms secure around her neck. Mr. McGarrett stood behind them and wrapped his arms around all three of them. Mrs. McGarrett had laid her left hand over her husband's in the photo. In the picture, their rings glittered in the light. Which was what made Steve wonder where his mother's wedding and engagement ring had gone.

Steve knew his father had packed the rings away after his mother died. They had been in the evidence bag from the accident and by the time Mr. McGarrett had noticed, they had already buried Mrs. McGarrett. So, Mr. McGarrett had put the rings back in their boxes and put them away somewhere. Steve was searching for that somewhere because he knew that his parents had received the engagement ring from his grandparents and that had either of his parents been alive they would have given it to him to present to Vicki when he proposed.

So that led to Steve practically tearing apart his bedroom, which had once belonged to his parents, in search of the elusive ring boxes. He was just about to go into the attic to look for his mother's old jewelry box when Vicki walked in.

"Steve what are you doing," exclaimed Vicki as she looked at the wrecked bedroom which was normally Navy neat.

"Uh um, I can't find something," said Steve lamely.

"And is tearing everything apart making your search easier," teased Vicki.

Steve just gave her an unamused look.

"Alright, I'm sorry. What are you looking for," asked Vicki as she entered the disaster zone.

Steve didn't want to lie to Vicki, but at the same time he had to think of a plausible reason for looking for his mother's engagement ring that didn't lead to Vicki thinking he might propose.

"I'm looking for mom's engagement and wedding ring," said Steve, still thinking of an excuse for when Vicki asked.

"Why?"

Bingo.

"Mary asked what happened to them and she remembered dad kept them. So, I said I would look."

"Okay. Well, how can I help," asked Vicki with a smile.

"I have no idea. I think they might be in mom's jewelry box in the attic."

Vicki realized that Steve may have wanted to look through his mother's stuff on his own or to at least be the one rummaging through her things.

"Well, why don't you check the attic and I'll clean up in here," suggested Vicki picking up a couple pillows and throwing them onto the bed.

"You sure? You don't mind," asked Steve, trying not to sound too eager.

He didn't want to sound relieved that he would be the one going through his mother's things.

"Yeah. Go on," said Vicki with an affectionate smile.

Steve returned the smile and headed into the hallway where he pulled down the stairs for the attic. A long and extensive search later found him sitting indian style in front of a simple oak jewelry box. In his hands he cradled his mother's wedding ring and engagement ring. He really had only been looking for the engagement ring so he could have it reset and resized for Vicki, but now that he found the wedding band as well he figured he could actually give the ring to Mary if she wanted it. He looked at the rings a moment longer before a noise broke him out of his thoughts. Vicki stood at the entrance to the attic, not coming any closer so she could give Steve space if he needed it.

"I'm about to start dinner. You in the mood for anything special," asked Vicki with an understanding smile.

"Actually, yeah. Mom used to have this recipe for the best meat loaf. I think its in the cookbook downstairs," said Steve as he stood up, tucked the rings in his pocket, and then met Vicki at the entrance.

"Meat loaf sounds good," said Vicki with a smile as she led Steve out of the attic full of memories.

**Review dearies. **


	4. Halloween Scare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the stool I am on (it's my sister's).**

**This is dedicated to Craftygirlll who asked for a Halloween inspired story. I hope this is to your liking and along the lines of what you were looking for.**

It was a dark and stormy night. It fit so well that it just happened to be a week till Halloween. Steve and Danny had finished decorating the Williams house while Vicki and Gabby had taken the four McGarrett-Williams children and Grace costume shopping. They had finished decorating the McGarrett-Williams house earlier in the day and both men were exhausted after finishing the house. They had grabbed a couple of beers and had turned on Child's Play 2 about an three hours earlier as a way of relaxing. Now both were dozing on the couch waiting for the rest of their families to get home.

The two figures quietly crept around the corner. They both moved around the creaky floorboard that was in the hallway. No real lights were on in the house signaling that the occupants had dozed off before darkness had fallen. The only light was a flickering light coming from the living room where the tv had been left on. The volume had been turned down as to not disturb the two sleeping men on the couch. One of the figures touch the others arm and signaled for them to go around the right side of the couch while the first went around the left.

As the two figures separated a third, shorter, figure could be seen in the hallway followed by a mass of what could only be more smaller figures. The tallest of this group signaled for the others to be quiet. Their plan would be ruined if the two sleeping men were to awaken to soon. As a group the figures stood in the entranceway of the house. As the two original figures moved around the couch, the tallest of the other figures pulled out a camera and hit record, all while wearing a devious smile.

The original figures looked to the entranceway to ensure that the rest of their group was ready. They quietly crept up on the sleeping men and carefully reached out their hands to touch their arms.

Both Steve and Danny were awoken by the taps on their arms. They slowly opened their eyes, only to quickly widen them as they took in what had woken them. Both men screamed in alarm and quickly jumped up onto the couch to get away from the figures in front of them. They then scrambled over the back of the couch as both of the figures started to shake.

Steve got to the light switch first and flipped it. There standing in the middle of the living room was the Crypt Keeper and Freddie Kruger. Both men quickly turned to run into the entranceway when they came face to face with their five laughing children. Steve and Danny stopped and stared a moment before the pieces clicked in their heads. They turned around to find their wives pulling off their masks and laughing hysterically.

Danny went to curse at his wife and sister for pulling such a prank on them, but even he couldn't fault them for coming up with such a great prank. In fact he was sure that if him and Steve had thought of it, they would have pulled the exact same prank on their wives. Steve seemed to be thinking the same thing as he just glared at his wife and sister in law while trying to keep the smile off his face. He then looked at Danny and without saying a word they both surged over the couch and made a grab for their screaming wives.

Danny managed to catch Gabby first and started tickling her. Vicki made it around the couch, but Steve's longer legs eventually caught up to her and he started tickling her. She collapsed into a fit of laughter on the floor, Steve following her.

"Kids help mommy," gasped out Vicki in her laughter.

The four McGarrett-Williams children started giggling and lunged at their father. Joseph and Alexandra grabbed their father's arms while Anne jumped on Steve's back. John was valiantly trying to tickle his father, who was still managing to tickle Vicki. Grace hopped over the couch and happily grabbed onto her father's back to try to save her step mother from her father's onslaught. Of course that resulted in Danny grabbing his daughter and starting to tickle her.

"What happened to my sweet little daddy's girl? Huh? No warning? No defending," asked Danny as he tickled his daughter.

"You creamed so loud Danno. So did Uncle Steve," laughed Grace.

"And we got it on tape," added John from the floor where his father was now tickling him.

"You recorded it," asked Steve mortified.

"Every second of it," taunted Vicki from under her children and her husband.

"I want that camera," demanded Steve as he started his onslaught on his wife again.

"Same here," said Danny as he too started to tickle Gabby again.

Both women just laughed harder. They knew several members of their families and extended families who would enjoy that video. And the sound of her husband and brother screaming became Vicki's text message alert noise, well that was between her and a computer genius.


	5. Bar of Gropers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I told you guys these would become out of order. And how come no one reviewed my Rings of Disaster chapter? Did you guys not enjoy it? :(**

Steve was at the bar getting a round of beers when the blonde walked up to him. At first he thought that she was just trying to squeeze in through the throng of people to get to the bar, but every time he tried to move over to give her room, she followed him. It got to the point where she was practically in his lap before she talked.

"And who might you be," asked the blonde, batting her eyelashes at Steve.

"Steve McGarrett," said Steve briskly before turning back toward the bar.

He had no interest in the woman with the bottle blonde hair and the fake tan. Unfortunately she didn't let his brisk ton get to her.

"The name's Danielle. Care to buy me a drink," asked Danielle with her best flirty smile.

If she was lucky she could get a couple drinks out of this hunk before getting him into her bed for some fun. Steve looked at her and wanted to say no, but he had been raised with manners.

"What would you like," asked Steve, plastering on a fake smile.

"A martini please. Extra dirty," whispered Danielle as she ran her hand along Steve's arm.

Steve subtly moved his arm out of her reach and ordered the drink. The bartender brought over the beers and the martini, smiling as someone else tried to avoid the not so subtle advances of the regular Danielle.

"Here you go," said Steve as he passed Danielle the martini.

He turned to grab the beers and to head back to the table when Danielle grabbed his arm.

"Where you goin handsome," asked Danielle with a big smile.

Steve was about to tell her that he was heading back to his friends, but she wasn't letting him get a word in edgewise.

"Keep me company for a while handsome. Who knows maybe we hit things off," purred Danielle.

Steve tried to hold in a groan. He knew this was going to happen. He looked back over to the table and saw Allie and Trevor deep in conversation with each other. Both had their heads bent over a camera and Steve had no doubt they were looking at pictures of him and Vicki and trying to decide which ones to give to her father to ensure Steve's untimely demise. It was at the thought of Vicki that he realized she no longer was at the table. He looked around and finally spotted her playing pool with some guy. Steve tried to keep in his growl as the guy put his hands over Vicki's to show her how to hit the balls. Steve had it on very good authority, aka Danny, that Vicki knew how to play pool, and she was very good at it. The guy moved to lean over Vicki's back to help her and Steve felt some satisfaction when Vicki's pool cue 'accidentally' got rammed into the guy's stomach as Vicki was shooting. She turned around and looked to be apologizing profusely. Any onlooker would think she was sincere. Anyone who knew Vicki would know that she was being insincere.

"And after that I thought maybe we could go back to my place."

Steve zoned back in and realized that Danielle had just planned the rest of their evening. Which included her place. Steve knew there was no way he was going anywhere near this woman's place. So he subtly pulled out his cell phone and texted Vicki.

Vicki apologized to Jack as she heard her phone buzzing. She pulled it out of her purse and saw that she got a text message from Steve.

***Save me this woman is inviting me back to her place.***

Vicki looked up and searched the bar for Steve. She finally spotted him right next to the actual bar, a bottle blonde hanging on his arm. Vicki quickly suppressed her jealousy at the sight, after all, Steve was trying to get away from this woman. Vicki quickly wrote a reply and sent it off.

***So say sorry, but no thanks and walk away.***

Steve kept in his groan at Vicki's unhelpful suggestion.

***I tried. She didn't take the hint.***

Vicki held in her snort of laughter.

***So what do you want me to do?***

***You owe me two favors.***

Vicki almost groaned when she read the message. She had been enjoying her time with Jack and although he was a bit handsy he had been fun to talk and flirt with. Unfortunately, Steve was her friend and she had promised to help him as he helped her. So, Vicki excused herself from Jack's company and sauntered over to the bar. She saw the look of relief on Steve's face when he spotted her and Vicki couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach at the small grin that formed on his face.

"Hey babe what happened to you," asked Vicki as she wrapped her arm around Steve's waist.

"Excuse me, but he's mine honey," said Danielle as she gave a threatening grin to Vicki.

Vicki just gave her, her brightest smile.

"Last time I checked he was my fiance," said Vicki with an adoring look for Steve.

Steve just about melted right there at the look and the idea of her possessing him. Even if it was all a rouse.

"He didn't mention anything about a fiance and I don't see a ring," pointed out Danielle.

"Yeah, well, we don't advertise," said Vicki with her own threatening grin for Danielle.

Danielle realized this was not a fight she was going to win.

"My mistake," said Danielle looking slightly disappointed and put out.

"No worries. If you want there is a lonely man over by the pool table. His name is Jack," said Vicki with a grin.

A gleam came to Danielle's eyes as she tilted her head in acknowledgement and headed off to the pool table with her martini.

"You so owe me," said Vicki when Danielle was out of ear shot.

"Here," said Steve as he passed a beer over to Vicki.

"No I mean you seriously owe me. Jack was cute and attentive," said Vicki with a pout as she looked to see Danielle chatting Jack up.

"He was handsy," said Steve with a growl.

"A little, but not overly so," said Vicki with a glance to Steve.

"Are you sure about that," said Steve as he pointed his beer toward the pool table.

Vicki turned in time to see Jack grab a handful of Danielle's ass and squeeze.

"Asshole," was all Vicki said as she turned away and headed back to their table.

Steve followed with the three other beers and a chuckle. He and Vicki had saved each other from a couple of gropers and he had gotten Vicki to call him her fiance in the end. All that would make this night perfect was if it was actually true lamented Steve as he sat down at the table and rejoined reality.

**Review dearies or I shall withhold more of these one-shots and the ones that are based in the future (when I write them).**


	6. Christmas Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Vicki had said it was a Christmas surprise for the whole Five-0 team. Danny and Steve were hesitant because the last time Vicki had a surprise she had announced she was opening a second veterinary practice in Hawaii. It meant that she was working more hours and barely had time to make cookies for the team. But Vicki had insisted that it was nothing like that.

Steve also had to admit that he was excited. This was their first Christmas as a couple. She was planning on staying at his house Christmas eve and then they would do Christmas morning with Danny, Kono, Kamekona, Chin, and Malia. It would only be more perfect if Grace was there. However, the chance of Rachel letting Grace spend Christmas morning with her father was slim to none. But, it was going to be enjoyable anyway. Even if Steve had to get Danny drunk to help him forget that Grace was spending Christmas with step Stan, Rachel, and Charlie in a mansion.

It was Christmas eve and Danny and Steve were pulling up to the Williams' house when they realized something was off. Kono and Chin were right behind them and noticed when Steve and Danny slow down as they approached the house. The two cars pulled into the driveway and were surprised to find everything covered in white. Danny, Steve, Kono, and Chin got out of their cars and put their hands out to catch the falling snow flacks. Out of the cars they could hear the faint noises of what they guessed was a snow machine coming from the side of the house.

Vicki stood at the front door as the 5-0s arrived. They looked at her and watched as a happy grin spread across her face as she moved aside and Grace and Malia came out of the house. Danny fell to his knees in the snow as his daughter ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Mommy says I can spend Christmas eve and Christmas morning with you. Her and step Stan are gonna pick me up tomorrow afternoon," said Grace, all the while smiling.

Danny couldn't stop the happy tears that fell down his cheeks. He looked to his sister and knew that she had something to do with his daughter being able to spend Christmas eve with him. He mouthed a 'Thank you' to her and she mouthed 'Your welcome' to him. Steve wandered over to Vicki as the snow continued to fall and Chin and Kono looked on with wonder at the white stuff.

"Some Christmas surprise," said Steve as he stood in front of Vicki.

"Thank you," said Vicki with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Steve.

"This is amazing. I don't think Kono and Chin have ever seen it snow. I don't think Kono has ever seen snow," said Steve with a laugh.

"Yeah I don't think so either," said Vicki with a laugh as she watched Chin throw a snow ball at his cousin.

Danny wandered over just then and pulled his sister away from Steve so he could give her a hug.

"You are amazing and I don't want to know what you had to do to convince Rachel to let me have Grace, but thank you," was all Danny could say.

"Your welcome," was all Vicki said.

Just then Danny got hit in the back with a snowball. He turned around to face a grinning Grace and Kono.

"Oh you didn't Kalakaua," said Danny.

Kono simply grinned and pointed to Grace.

"My own flesh and blood," bemoaned Danny even as he rolled his own snowball and threw it at Kono.

Grace then threw another snowball at her father. He ducked and it smack Vicki right in the chest.

"Oh you didn't," said Vicki as she looked down at the growing wet spot on her shirt.

Steve snorted with laughter and Vicki slowly turned to face him. Steve tried to stop laughing as he shook his head no as Vicki collected snow for her own snowball. Soon a snowball fight erupted among the ohana and much fun was had by all.

**I know its not Christmas time and Turkey Day hasn't passed for those of us who celebrate it, but I have this OCD where I can't post one-shots out of order of how I wrote them. So although I dislike the decorating of and posting of holiday stories when those holidays aren't happening I figure there is enough people who don't celebrate Turkey Day and who don't celebrate Christmas to help me get over it**


	7. Tests of the Future

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Hey dearies. I know its been a while. My personal life decided to flip on its axis and I am still getting used to it. Anyway I can't say this is my favorite oneshot, but hopefully you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Oh and for those who are waiting for the shifter mates sequel, have no fear I am writing it and I know how I want it to go, I just have to complete it. Lol sounds so simple right?**

Vicki didn't know what to do. Well, that was a lie. She knew she had to go to a pharmacy to buy a test, and then to call a doctor when she got her results (because she knew what that stupid little stick was going to say), and then she was going to have to find a way to get in touch with Steve. However, for right now Vicki was simply trying to stop her stomach from forcing back up everything she was trying to force down.

When Vicki was finally able to take a breath she cleaned herself up and exited the bathroom. She was glad that she returned to her and Steve's house every morning to get dressed for work, or else she wouldn't have been able to hide her condition from Dan or Mary. Not that she didn't want them to know, but she figured she should be sure before telling anyone. She also figured that maybe Steve should be the first to know considering that he was her husband. Vicki took a deep breath and then got dressed.

After work Vicki made a stop at a local pharmacy and returned home. No way was she taking this test any place where Dan or Mary might discover it. After Vicki did as the instructions dictated she walked out of the bathroom and right into the hall. In the time she had to wait she decided to imagine what life would be like if the test was positive. Vicki looked down the hall at the 2 unused bedrooms and the home office. Mary's old bedroom would work best, thought Vicki considering it was right next to the master bedroom. The furniture was in good condition. The paint however, would have to be redone. Vicki thought possibly a light green and perhaps a pale yellow would be appropriate. If her and Steve wanted they could even chose a theme, perhaps animals, thought Vicki with a grin.

She closed her eyes as she imagined the sounds of feet on the staircase. One set definitely belonging to an adult the second belonging to a... The alarm going off broke Vicki out of her daydreams. She returned to the master bathroom and turned off the alarm. She then picked u the two tests, she wanted to be sure, and let out a surprised sound. POSITIVE, read both tests. Vicki had expected those results, but she was still a little shell shocked. Vicki picked up her cell phone, still in shock, and hit 2 on speed dial. She got voicemail, but she hadn't honestly expected him to answer.

"Hey Steve babe its me. Uhh look when you get this messages, give me a call. I have to tell you something. Nothings wrong. Umm I love you," and with that Vicki hung up.

She was pregnant and her husband was overseas (well, she assumed it was overseas). Vicki let out a breath and went to lie down. What was she supposed to do now? She took two tests, they were both positive, and she had called Steve. Vicki vaguely thought that she should call her doctor and set up an appointment, but for the time being she was still trying to wrap her head around the news. She was pregnant and her and Steve had only talked about children when talking about the future and only in a theoretical sense. Well, we better get ready, thought Vicki, the future just arrived.

**I admit part way through this oneshot I was tempted to make it that the tests were negative and Vicki would be faced with unexpected disappointment and then I was like wait if Steve is already gone, how could she get pregnant without him being there and my mind and my Steve muse yelled NO!**


	8. The Pillow Movement

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Yeah its been a while dearies. But I was watching tv and caught the last half of The Backup Plan, with the talented Alex O'Loughlin and it inspired this. Enjoy and remember to review.**

Steve glared at the pillow on the bed. He knew it was irrational to be jealous of a pillow, but dammit he was. That stupid pillow had changed everything. It used to be that Vicki would snuggle into his side and lay her head on his shoulder and he would hold her close. He enjoyed feeling her breathing and her heart beating. And in his paranoia (which he would never admit to Danny) he believed that by holding her that close he could keep her safe from anything that might seek to harm them as they slept. It was a ridiculous idea, but it worked. Their arrangement had worked. Until that pillow came along.

Mary, Kono, and Malia had given Vicki the body pillow when they had thrown her a surprise baby shower. Malia had sited some medical jargon about how the pillow would help Vicki sleep and decrease her back pain. Mary and Kono had just sat there and given him evil smirks. Steve is starting to realize why they were doing that. They somehow knew that this was going to happen. They knew he was going to be replaced by a pillow.

As Steve continued to glare at the pillow, Vicki waddled into the bedroom. At six months pregnant with twins, Vicki was already quite large (which Steve would never say to Vicki). Vicki didn't have to look at her husband to see his ire, she could feel it.

"Your crazy SEAL stare isn't going to work on that pillow," said Vicki as she changed into her pajamas.

Steve didn't respond. He just continued to glare at the pillow. Vicki sighed and went over and hugged her husband.

"What do you have against the pillow," asked Vicki as she looked up at Steve's face.

Steve stayed silent.

"Come on Steve. Tell me," coaxed Vicki.

"I hate the pillow," grumbled Steve.

"I got that babe. Why do you hate the pillow," repeated Vicki.

Steve pursed his lips.

"Steve stop being a baby. We're going to have two soon enough and I refuse to be the only adult in this house," teased Vicki.

Steve still continued to glower at the pillow.

"Fine if you're going to be like that then I am going to bed," said Vicki exasperated.

She was tired and her back hurt and she just wanted to sleep. Finding Steve glaring at her pillow again had stopped her and she had wanted to figure out why Steve hated her body pillow so much. But he continued to be mum and act like a petulant child. So, she was going to bed. Except, Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his chest. Vicki grinned, but it quickly turned to a scowl when she realized that Steve was still glowering at the pillow. She pulled away from Steve and glared at him.

"Seriously," demanded Vicki.

Steve realized he was being ridiculous so he with a hesitant breath he forced out the reason.

"Thepillowhasreplacedmeinbed," said Steve in one breath.

"Lets try that again so we both can understand what you''re trying to say," said Vicki crossing her arms and looking at Steve expectantly.

"I feel like the pillow has replaced me in bed," admitted Steve while looking at his bare feet.

Vicki really wanted to hit her husband over the back of his head. She really did, but she loved him and she didn't want to fight with him.

"Why do you feel that way," asked Vicki.

"Because you never cuddle with me anymore. You curl up with your pillow and I am left all by myself on the edge of the bed," exclaimed Steve, throwing his arms out.

"So wait, is this about us not cuddling or you not having as much of the bed," demanded Vicki.

Steve realized that he was walking a very thin line between sleeping at the edge of the bed and sleeping on the couch. He hated the couch.

"Are you calling me fat," demanded Vicki when Steve had remained silent.

"Of course not. You're gorgeous."

Vicki calmed down and took a breath. She realized she was being a bit emotional.

"Then what is it?"

"I miss holding you at night. I miss you sleeping with your head on my shoulder at night. I miss feeling your breath on my neck and your heart beat against my chest," proclaimed Steve, uncaring that he was sounding like a sap.

"Oh babe," said Vicki with a wobbly smile as she hugged him again.

"I'm sorry baby," said Steve not really knowing why HE was apologizing, but he felt that he should.

"Its okay babe. But you gotta understand, I miss cuddling with you. I do. But your hard, gorgeous, toned body doesn't contour to the huge ass stomach I am sporting here. And babe I need support for this thing," said Vicki as she gestured to her stomach.

Steve grinned as he kneeled in front of her to place a kiss on her stomach.

"Come with me," said Vicki as she grabbed Steve's hand.

She pulled him onto the bed and toward her. She grabbed Steve's arm and wrapped it around her. In this position Steve was pressed firmly against Vicki's back and was able to lay his hand on her swollen belly. And Steve found he loved this new position. He could feel Vicki breathing every time she took a breath and He was in the perfect position to defend her if someone broke in. And then if that wasn't enough, as Steve rested his hand over Vicki's belly he felt a movement.

"Whoa," yelled both Vicki and Steve.

Jareth's head popped up at the foot of the bed at their joint exclamation. When no danger made itself known he laid back down.

"Was that...," asked Steve with an awed expression.

"I think so," said Vicki with the same awed expression.

The movement happened again and Vicki and Steve grinned.

"Its your babies," said Vicki with a grin as she leaned into Steve's chest.

"They're our babies," said Steve as he leaned over to give Vicki a kiss.

He reached out and grabbed her body pillow and pulled it flush against Vicki's front as he made himself flush against her back. Steve was pretty sure he could get used to this position as he felt their twins kick his hand.


End file.
